Voices In The Rain
by Chibi Peter Pan
Summary: Right well this is the sequel to Pain and Mental Chaos! Yay! right well this is just as sad as the other if not worse but hey this one will turn out better! we promise! on and it's yaoi YY RB MM have fun!
1. Default Chapter

Ym:: Looks it's the long awaited Sequel!  
  
Nm:: And there was much rejoicing...Yay...right we're just gunna get the fic after a few notes  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that's not ours we don't own, this includes YuGiOh and any Linkin Park songs  
  
Warning:: Yaoi, A lot of foreshadowing, symbolism, and Imagery so if you don't know what those are or you don't understand them you'll be lost. Also if you haven't read the Pain and Mental Chaos you'll be lost cause this is the sequel to that.  
  
****************************************  
  
~*~Malik's Pov~*~  
  
I walk down the street, I've never been here before, but with so many towns I don't know where I am anymore. I don't even need to look up to see that the sky is covered in lurking shadows with the promise of regretful tears. I continue down the street, passing a pure white wall, but as I continue into the darkness in front of me the once white wall is slowly covered in dust and what some my consider art. But to me it just appears as though they have broken and defiled something pure  
  
I cannot stand to go to so many places and not see his face, and yet I cannot return home and only be rewarded with loneliness and pain. Even if I do go back and he gives up his pointless obsession, things could not return to the way they were because as long as he continues to hate and despise me then I can never be truly safe.  
  
~Graffiti Decorations  
  
Underneath A Sky Of Dust  
  
A Constant Wave Of Tension  
  
On Top Of Broken Trust~  
  
~*~Ryou's Pov~*~  
  
Today I'm finally able to leave this prison created to help but in this case did so much more to hurt. I stand at the door way looking out and all I can think about is every word you've uttered to me and all the pain you've caused. As the parts play over in my head and the same words repeat.  
  
"You've a weakling...I hate you...How did I get stuck with such a pathetic Hikari"  
  
These hurtful words go on and on as they pound relentlessly on my soul room door and through this haze of sorrow and relentless torture.  
  
"I hear a voice...your voice..." as it calmly tells me. "It's not true, I really do love you my Hikari."  
  
I feel the hurt wash over me again and I wonder, "Why? Why did you leave me?" As unanswered questions plague my mind. "Was I really not good enough for you?...Did you really find me to weak?...Am I really not worth your time?" and once again I hear your calm, soothing voice wash over my pain and confusion..."I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you!" And now I know what I must do I must find you!  
  
~The Lessons That You Taught Me  
  
I learned Were Never True  
  
Now I Find Myself In Question  
  
[They Point The Finger At Me Again]  
  
Guilty By Association  
  
[You Point The Finger At Me Again]~  
  
~*~Normal Pov~*~  
  
Malik continued to move from town to town never staying in one place too long becoming friends with shadows wandering the same road. And never having enough time for a second glance or even that of a simple farewell.  
  
~I Wanna Run Away  
  
Never Say Good-Bye~  
  
Ryou Bakura packed his things as he thought about the journey ahead and the challenge of finding his Yami.  
  
The Ring around his neck as a painful reminder of why he must leave and he continued to question the reason why his Yami left.  
  
~I Wanna Know The Truth  
  
Instead Of Wondering Why  
  
I wanna Know The Answers  
  
No More Lies~  
  
Yugi once again found himself at the park, as he finally decided to stop the running for now. As his soul room door closed behind him, and he was once again lost in his memories trapped in the labyrinth of his mind.  
  
~I Wanna Close The Door  
  
And Open Up My Mind~  
  
~*~Yugi's Pov~*~  
  
Have I stopped? I must have stopped. I can feel them again, those horrible, horrible memories are coming back, refusing to stay away . The darkness consumes me, and I hear it, my Yami's voice yelling at me. I remember it now...  
  
His was the time that I had accidentally angered Seto, resulting in him and Yami fighting, and now Yami is yelling at me for it...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...It was an accident...  
  
Then I hear them, two more voices joining Yami's. They continue to yell.  
  
"You little brat! Who do you think you are!?"  
  
"I can't believe you did that to him!"  
  
"Why!? Oh why were you brought into this world!?"  
  
I just fall to my knees and begin to cry, whispering to nothing but memories.  
  
"No, no you don't really mean that, you can't..."  
  
I just break down. I've had enough of this memory! It begins to fade away and I feel as though I've forgotten something, but what could it be?  
  
Oh well it does not matter. I do not wish to look for it. All I want to do is run.  
  
~Paper Bags And Angry Voices  
  
Under A Sky Of Dust  
  
Another Wave Of Tension  
  
Has More Than Filled Me Up  
  
All My Talk Of Taking Action  
  
These Words Were Never True  
  
I Wanna Run Away  
  
Never Say Good-Bye  
  
I Wanna Know the Answers No More Lies  
  
I Wanna Shut The Door  
  
And Open Up My Mind  
  
Gunna Run Away  
  
Never Say Good-Bye-  
  
Gunna Run Away  
  
Never Wonder Why  
  
Gunna Run Away  
  
And Open Up My Mind~  
  
***********************************  
  
Nm:: And that's the first chapter  
  
Ym:: *Sitting in a corner twitching*  
  
Bakura:: What's with her?  
  
Nm:: *Shrugs* She has this habit of rhyming a lot and it gets on her nerves. Cause if you noticed she rhymed a lot in this chapter.  
  
Ym:: *begins ranting about becoming Doctor Suess and runs off screaming*  
  
Nm:: *stares and shrugs, then begins reading a Doctor Suess book* One Fish Two Fish Read Fish Blue Fish  
  
Everyone:: *sweatdrops*  
  
Plot Machine:: *Rolls by* Doctor Suess has no plot! Doctor Suess has no plot!  
  
Nm:: *twitches and runs after plot Machine*  
  
Ym:: *comes back in* Alright I got it I can say one whole sentence without rhyming! Read and review because I have good timing........Blast it! 


	2. Release

Ym:: Look! The second chapter! And it didn't take a month! Be proud!  
  
Nm:: Well actually considering we've had the first chapter written for OVER a month it did.  
  
Ym:: *twitches* They can still be proud man  
  
Nm:: Whatever we won't waste time with author's notes much because it's too late  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Warning and Disclaimer: same as before  
  
**********************************  
  
~It's Easier To Run  
  
Replacing This Pain With Something Numb~  
  
As the smallest of the three broken Hikari's ran, the rain fell harder to the point of being painful, but pain was nothing new to this unfixable puzzle of a shatter soul.  
  
He stopped for a brief second, and turned his lifeless eyes up to the sky that was nothing more than a dark abyss, flecked with crimson like a tainted night. The rain became softer as it fell on the broken Hikari as if to sooth him and also to fill the place where his tears would have been, that is...if he had anymore to shed. A Faint smile crossed his face before he was quickly consumed by another nightmare of a memory and he forced himself once again to try and out run his past.  
  
~*~Yugi's Pov~*~  
  
I run. At least my body runs but I can feel myself slowly getting consumed by darkness. Every time I stop I can hear these voices. These horrible voices that yell at me, telling me things that aren't true...at least I hope they aren't. I don't really know anymore.  
  
I can hear the voices even now. How can I? I'm running! They aren't supposed to be able to reach me!  
  
Yet I can hear them.  
  
Laughing.  
  
They're laughing at me.  
  
Telling me how weak I am now.  
  
How weak I was then.  
  
~It's Easier To Go  
  
Then Face This Pain Here All Alone~  
  
I stop and look at the screen and there I see him. The one stolen from me. The one I love. The cause of all my pain. Oh how I miss him so. I see Seto standing next to him. No. NO! Seto slowly walks up to my Yami, MY love, and wraps his arm around him.  
  
~*~Normal Pov~*~ This was it. This is what finally broke the last piece that was keeping the little light from being fully consumed by the dark. The picture of Seto holding a slightly reluctant Yami was too much for his tattered and torn soul to take.  
  
The picture froze on the screen as one crimson, bloody tear streamed down his face.  
  
And through his non-seeing eyes and past the falling walls of his soul room, in the very back a door slowly opens with a menacing creak. An unwelcome light seeped through as two figures stood at the now clear opening.  
  
"Yugi dear, we have something to tell you"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he began to run. Faster and harder than before as one thing went through his mind.  
  
"They're free...I have to run, yet I know I can't out run them...  
  
But I have to try"  
  
~Something Has Been Taken  
  
From Deep Inside Of Me  
  
A Secret I've Kept Locked Away  
  
No One Can Ever See  
  
Wounds So Deep They Never Show  
  
They Never Go Away  
  
Like Moving Pictures In My Head  
  
For Years And Years They've Played~  
  
~*~Yami's Pov~*~  
  
I wander aimlessly, looking, searching for my Yugi. This storm is not helping for I cannot see anything ahead of me. For a brief second I thought I saw him, but quickly I realize it is nothing more than my mind playing tricks on me.  
  
I stop in front of a store as a picture catches my eye. To my horror it is that of Seto and myself when we were in Egypt.  
  
"As you can see this is the famous Seto Kaiba and his boyfriend Yami Mutou."  
  
Why!? Why are they showing this now!? Don't they know what happened? Of course they don't know...  
  
"Shortly after this Yami left..."  
  
Of course I left. That bastard Kaiba only took me there to translate things for him. He saw me as nothing more than a tool! I believed him! I destroyed the most important thing for that...that fucker! If only I hadn't left. If only I hadn't caused him so much pain. If only I had noticed sooner, I could have stopped it all.  
  
But if only's don't change anything.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba's reputation after his boyfriend left, quickly collapsed and he was forced to leave Egypt. His currently whereabouts are unknown."  
  
I smirk as I hear this. Finally Kaiba got what was coming to him...But now I need to find my precious light.  
  
I look down and see a drop of blood, sparkling pure, like that of an angel's...where did it come from? I shake my head. I can't waste my time on things so trivial. I have to find Yugi and fix everything I've done.  
  
~If I Could Change I Would  
  
Take Back The Pain I Would  
  
Retrace Every Wrong Move That I Made I Would  
  
If I Could  
  
Stand Up And Take The Blame I Would  
  
If I Could Take All The Shame To The Grave I Would  
  
If I Could Change I Would  
  
Take Back The Pain I Would  
  
Retrace Every Wrong Move That I Made I Would  
  
If I Could  
  
Stand Up And Take The Blame I Would  
  
I Would Take All My Shame To The Grave~  
  
~*~Normal Pov~*~  
  
Yugi continued to run as fast as he could as the rain fell harder and harder behind him in an attempt to keep him from going that way. So he kept running forward, but e's not really there. He's nothing more than a lifeless body. Doing the only thing it can to escape the on coming slaughter of pain.  
  
The rain parts as the quickly approached the park.  
  
~*~Yami's Pov~*~  
  
I find myself at the park again. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize that the rain has let up a bit. I sit on a park bench and tilt my head back and close my eyes.  
  
~*~Nomal Pov~*~  
  
Yami lifted up his head as the sound of panting and the pattering of feet hitting the water covered pavement. Slowly a figure comes into view and Yami recognizes to form to be that of the one he's been searching for.  
  
He jumps up and runs over to Yugi, when he finally gets close enough to touch him, Yugi instantly pushes him away.  
  
"No! No! NO! I can't stop! Not even for you now! I just can't! They're coming! I can't let them get me! No I can't! Not again! Not ever again!"  
  
Yami watches sadly as Yugi once again fades away.  
  
~*~Yugi's Pov~*~  
  
I can see them now. No no no leave me alone! Why!? Why must you torment me!? Please! Please just leave! I don't want to repeat what happened so long ago!  
  
~Sometimes I Remember  
  
The Darkness Of My Past  
  
Bring Back These Memories  
  
I Wish I Didn't Have  
  
Sometimes I Think Of Letting Go  
  
And Never Looking Back  
  
And Never Moving Forward So  
  
There Would Never Be A Past~  
  
~*~Yami's Pov~*~  
  
I fall to my knees as the tears I've been holding back finally fall. Oh Yugi...Why did I do that to you!? Why won't you let me help you!? I know it's my fault, but please...please let me fix it...  
  
I slowly get up and head back to the game shop, now so lonely and cold.  
  
~If I Could Change I Would  
  
Take Back The Pain I Would  
  
Retrace Every Wrong Move That I Made I Would  
  
If I Could  
  
Stand Up And Take The Blame I Would  
  
If I Could Take All The Shame To The Grave I Would  
  
If I Could Change I Would  
  
Take Back The Pain I Would  
  
Retrace Every Wrong Move That I Made I Would  
  
If I Could  
  
Stand Up And Take The Blame I Would  
  
I Would Take All My Shame To The Grave~  
  
~*~Yugi's Pov~*~  
  
My body sits in the soft rain that washes over me. Unfortunately that is now where I am. I sit, huddled behind a door in my soul room. There are memories here as well, but I cannot make them out, they are clouded over, and yet I feel so safe around them.  
  
Suddenly I hear feet come towards me. The yelling gets louder. Now they're at my door. Pounding relentlessly trying to get me.  
  
~Just Washing It Aside  
  
All Of The Helplessness Inside  
  
Pretending I Don't Feel Misplaced  
  
Is So Much Simpler Than Change~  
  
A wall behind me falls away and I can escape...at least I can this time...  
  
~It's Easier To Run  
  
Replacing This Pain With Something Numb  
  
It's So Much Easier To Go  
  
Than Face All This Pain Here All Alone  
  
It's Easier To Run  
  
If I could Change I Would  
  
Take Back The Pain I Would  
  
Retrace Every Wrong Move That I Made I Would  
  
It's Easier To Go  
  
If I Could Change I Would  
  
Take Back The Pain I Would  
  
Retrace Every Wrong Move That I Made I Would  
  
If I Could  
  
Stand Up And Take The Blame I Would  
  
I Would Take All My Shame  
  
To The Grave~  
  
*************************************  
  
Ym:: We had better get some serious reviews out of this one. We worked too hard and it's too good for nothin'! I swear if we don't get any reviews we're just gunna take these off and only share them with our friends cause they actually care! And you'll all be loners!  
  
Nm:: What she's basically saying is read and review please! ^-^ 


End file.
